


Чувства, чувствительность и наземные войска

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Humor, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Штурмовики на Старкиллере обсуждают магистра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувства, чувствительность и наземные войска

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "Фазма/Кайло. Фазме нравится всё, что Кайло в себе ненавидит или считает слабостями: выразительные глаза, бархатный голос, чувственные губы, эмоциональность и нерешительность".

\- А тельце небось мя-агонькое, - услышал магистр Рен, проходя мимо пультовой.  
Голос звучал глухо, с характерной реверберацией - из-под шлема, точно.  
Штурмовики.  
\- Да уж, кроссы не бегает, - поддержал другой голос. - Эх, я бы его...  
\- А что - ты бы его? Нравится?  
\- Не, это вот Фазме нравится.  
\- Правда, что ль? Ого!  
\- А что бы и не нравиться! Глазки трогательные. Щёчки нежные, кудри волной. Заговорит - не то что вы, оглоеды, только и знаете - побатальоннонаправоомарщь. У Ренчика всё со значением, без этой - эх - грубости казарменной. Губки - ягодки. Целуется, поди, страстно.  
\- У меня, может, тоже губки.  
\- Тебя, FR-4G, куда ни целуй, всюду броня семимиллиметровая. А магистр вон какой чувствительный, эмоционально хрупкий...  
\- Опять, небось, оборудование крушил?  
\- Так конституция у них нервная и нрав переменчивый. Положено им так. Буря страстей, порыв, кипенье.  
\- Что ж ты авансов не сделаешь? Зажала бы где в уголке, решительно, по-военному.  
\- Нельзя, - вздохнула Фазма.  
\- А что ж так?  
\- Никакого понятия у тебя нет, Бастер, хоть и до капитана дослужилась. Разве тут можно военным напором? Это тебе не наш брат штурмовик, чтоб на первом свидании сразу на позицию. С ними обходительно надо.  
\- А то придушит ненароком любовничек! - хохотнула невидимая Бастер.  
Донёсся отчётливый звук оплеухи - перчаткой по шлему.  
\- А что я сказала-то? Вот не понимаешь ты шуток, F2-M4.  
\- Не в опасности дело, голова жестяная. Грубости не хочется. Хочется порою нежности, чувств высоких томления. Эх, что б вы понимали, тупицы...  
\- Да, крепко ты на него запала, подруга.  
\- А на кого ещё?  
\- А мне, девчонки, рыжий нравится...  
\- Фуу, рыжий! Бастер, ну ты даёшь.  
\- А чего? Только, - донёсся глубокий вздох, - с ним ещё хуже, чем с Ренчиком твоим. Зажмёшь - на гауптвахту отправит, и вся любовь. А намёками действовать - непонятливый, всё равно как контейнер с термогранатами обхаживать.  
\- А что если заманить его, скажем...

Патруль, марширующий по коридору, отвлёк магистра от сбора информации. Потому он не дослушал, как вахтенные разрабатывали план по обольщению неведомого "рыжего" и "Ренчика". А зря. Потому что во время плановой учебной тревоги, когда всюду погас свет и по всем коридорам бегом перемещались штурмовики, - сохраняя строй, ориентируясь по приборам ночного зрения и соблюдая радиомолчание, - Кайло так и не понял, кто его облапал. Фазма определённо не могла, она руководила учениями и находилась в командном пункте.

"Тельце мягонькое", - вспомнил он. И решил: "Задушу, точно".

Вопль Хакса застал его врасплох. Похоже, любвеобильные наземные войска добрались-таки до "рыжего".


End file.
